escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fervor de Buenos Aires
|lengua = Español |género = poesía |editorial = Imprenta Serrantes |ciudad = Buenos Aires |fecha_publicación = 1923 |formato = 19cm |páginas = 64 |tamano_peso = |oclc = 4985366 |serie = Cronología de Jorge Luis Borges |seguido_por = Luna de enfrente }} Fervor de Buenos Aires es el primer libro de poesía del escritor argentino Jorge Luis Borges, publicado en 1923Jenny Barros agrega que Borges no publicó personalmente Fervor de Buenos Aires, sino que lo dejó en la revista en la cual trabajaba para su posterior publicación: “en 1923, Borges parte nuevamente para Europa, y deja, para ser publicado en la revista Nosotros (en la cual colaboraba), un libro de poemas, Fervor de Buenos Aires”. Barros, Jenny. Borges la palabra y el amor. Montevideo: Ed. Técnica SRL. 1996. P. 19. por la Imprenta Serrantes.Sin embargo, Rafael Olea Franco expone que “lo cierto es que la página de derechos de autor no consigna este dato, puesto que Borges mismo, con el apoyo de su padre, pagó la edición.” Olea Franco, El otro Borges 125 Según el crítico Juan Arana, “es entre las obras de Borges una de las que registra mayor presencia de los problemas filosóficos perennes.”Arana, La eternidad de lo efímero 96 “La tapa llevaba una ilustración de Norah Borges. Se trata de una edición del autor, con una tirada estimada en 300 ejemplares. Las páginas no llevaban numeración.”Lagmanovich, “Los prólogos de Borges” 85 Junto con Luna de enfrente y Cuadernos de San Martín forma una trilogía poética. “En los tres libros se concreta una misma atmósfera que los unirá férreamente.”Barnatán, Jorge Luis Borges 67 Hay una marcada unidad del sentimiento y de la forma poética en estos tres volúmenes de poesía de Jorge Luis Borges. Dicha unidad se establece mediante la trazada geografía poética de Buenos Aires, en el que las calles, plazas y casas de la ciudad se refunden para dibujar una tenue silueta sugerente del Buenos Aires a inicios del siglo XX."There is a marked unity of sentiment and of poetic form throughout the three volumes of Jorge Luis Borges' poetry: Fervor de Buenos Aires (1923), Luna de enfrente (1925), and Cuaderno San Martín (1929). In these three volumes, he lends unity to his work by a poetic geography of Buenos Aires, in which the streets, squares, and houses of the city are recast to draw a dim outline suggestive of the city in the late nineteenth century." McKegney, "Buenos Aires" 162 Existe en ellos una unidad temática general; una expresión sencilla con los rasgos definidos de precisión, elegancia y armonía. En los tres poemarios se parte de lo trivial y cotidiano al planteamiento de preocupaciones metafísicas o esencialmente humanas.Albert Robatto, Borges, Buenos Aires y el tiempo 48 Filosóficamente esta obra marca el comienzo del camino de Borges, el momento en que sin renunciar a Schopenhauer, a Kant, a Berkeley y a Hume dejó de ser su epígono. Transformó los problemas que abstractamente llenaban libros y cátedras en materia viva para su propia búsqueda literaria y poética.Arana, La eternidad de lo efímero 100 Este poemario según el mismo Borges concentra la totalidad de su obra: "...pienso que nunca me he alejado mucho de ese libro; siento que todos mis otros trabajos sólo han sido desarrollo de los temas que en él toqué por primera vez; siento que toda mi vida ha transcurrido volviendo a escribir ese único libroJorge Luis Borges. “Ensayo biográfico”. Citado en De Mora, Carmen. “La invención de Buenos Aires en la poesía de Borges” (49-63) En Lefere Robin. Borges en Bruselas. Madrid: Visor libros. 2000. P. 49. .” Antecedentes De los poemas publicados en España entre 1919-1922 en las revistas ultraístas Grecia, Ultra, Tableros, Gran Guignol, Cosmópolis''Cajero Vázquez, “Para la lectura de ''Fervor de Buenos Aires 13 y el periódico Baleares, Borges rescata dosAntonio Cajero Vázquez difiere de esto considerando que: “si se revisa qué se incluyó de lo que Borges produjo y publicó entre 1919 y 1923, resulta que son más de uno dos los poemas aparecidos en Ultra y Cosmópolis, y algunos más en Prisma y Proa, así como alguno de Tableros. Al menos media docena de ellos fueron recogidos en Fervor, si bien con lagunas variantes”. Cajero Vázquez, “Para la lectura de Fervor de Buenos Aires” 20 que incluye en Fervor de Buenos Aires: "Sala vacía," publicado en Ultra, núm. 24, en 1922, que modifica parcialmente en la edición de Fervor de Buenos Aires de 1923 y sucesivamente introduce cambios hasta la versión definitiva de Obra Poética de 1969. Y "Aldea", primero publicado en 1921,Meneses, Poesía juvenil de Jorge Luis Borges 45 y luego también publicado en Ultra, núm. 21 (1922), que cambia de nombre para convertirse en la primera parteMeneses, Poesía juvenil de Jorge Luis Borges 45 de "Campos atardecidos."Grau, Borges y la arquitectura 18 Sobre los antecedentes de Fervor de Buenos Aires, Antonio Cajero Vázquez destaca que en “Crítica del paisaje” publicado en la revista Cosmópolis (Madrid, núm. 34, octubre de 1921), “Borges desecha la poetización de la ciudad moderna (en oposición a sus contemporáneos Maples Arce y Oliverio Girondo) y propone el rescate de lo marginal: ‘Lo marginal es lo más bello’, escribe, y entre los temas que merecen su atención están ‘cualquier casita de arrabal, seria, pueril y sosegada’, el café donde se encuentra, el paisaje urbano incontaminado por los verbalismos."Cajero Vázquez, “Para la lectura de Fervor de Buenos Aires 15 El Borges que escribió estos poemas fue el Borges que vuelve a Buenos Aires en 1921 y que "ha conocido las vanguardias europeas, se ha interesado en especial por el Ultraísmo y el Expresionismo, y se adhiere al imperativo de la novedad."Lefere, "Fervor de Buenos Aires, en contextos" 211 Sin embargo en Fervor de Buenos Aires “las huellas del Ultraísmo empiezan a debilitarse.”Meneses, Poesía juvenil de Jorge Luis Borges 14 Su poesía fue depurando su excesivo uso de las imágenes, y adoptó un estilo sencillo que permanecería en Fervor de Buenos Aires."His poetry was purged of its excessive use of images, and he adopted the simple style which was to appear in his first volume, Fervor de Buenos Aires." McKegney, “Buenos Aires” 162 Borges excluye, salvo una, todas las composiciones de estilo ultraísta, acogiendo únicamente otras mis recientes, de signo opuesto o distinto. Al "entusiasmo" de tipo whitmaniano, ante la pluralidad del universo, sustituye el "fervor" por el espacio acotado de una ciudad; más exactamente, de unos barrios y un momento retrospectivo.De Torre, “Para la prehistoria ultraísta de Borges” 458 En este poemario se observa la relación de la gran aventura espiritual que vivió el sujeto lírico, la relación gozosa entre el paisaje y el alma del locutor, la retórica expresa de manera objetiva la visión de lo existente y sensible, por metáforas esencialmente visuales y por hipálages y la concreción del poema-poemario como prisma y metáfora del arte de escribir.Marini Palmieri, “Lirismo, expresionismo, ultraísmo” 10 Estructura Prólogos Antonio Cajero anota el hecho de que "no es común que un libro de poesía inicie con un prólogo, y menos autógrafo."Cajero, "'A Quien leyere'" 103 Pero desde su primera aparación, este primer poemario de Borges contaba con un texto titulado "A quien leyere." En la edición de 1923 esto consta de ocho párrafos, de los cuales sólo permanece el párrafo octavo en todas las ediciones a partir de la de Poemas (1922-1943) de 1943.Lagmanovich, “Los prólogos de Borges” 84 Además hay prólogos del 29 de agosto de 1964,Borges, Jorge Luis. Obras Completas. Bs. As: Emecé, 1969 Vol. I. Pág. 12. del 18 de agosto de 1969 y de 1974,Borges, Jorge Luis. Obras completas. Bs. As: Emecé, 1974. todos en Buenos Aires. Borges reafirma en el prólogo escrito en 1969 su devoción nunca desmentida por Schopenhauer, y en muchas ocasiones posteriores autocaricaturiza la actitud de esos años, definiéndola como buscadora de atardeceres, arrabales y desventuras.Arana, La eternidad de lo efímero''96 Contenido 1923 La primera edición constaba de cuarenta y seis poemas, precedidos de una ‘prefación’ en que se propugnaba las convicciones poéticas del joven Borges a la par que consideraciones sobre la ‘esencia’ y la ‘hechura’ de sus versos.Lefere, ''Borges 20 El contenido de la primera edición era: A quien leyere (preface), Las calles, La Recoleta, Calle desconocida, El Jardín Botánico, Música patria, La Plaza San Martín, El truco, Final del año, Ciudad, Hallazgo, Un patio, Barrio reconquistado, Vanilocuencia, Villa Urquiza, Sala vacía, Inscripción sepulcral (Para el coronel Don Isidoro Suárez, mi bisabuelo), Rosas, Arrabal, Remordimiento por cualquier defunción, Jardín, Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro, Dictamen, La vuelta, La guitarra, Resplandor, Amanecer, El Sur, Carnicería, Alquimia, Benarés, Alba desdibujada, Judería, Ausencia, Llaneza, Llamarada, Caminata, La noche de San Juan, Sábados, Cercanías, Caña de ámbar, Inscripción sepulcral (Para el coronel don Francisco Borges, mi abuelo), Trofeo, Forjadura, Atardeceres, Despedida.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1923 1943 El contenido de la edición de 1943 (como parte de Poemas: 1922-1943 Aires: Losada, 1943. 181 pp.) era: A quien leyere, Las calles, La Recoleta, Calle desconocida, El Jardín Botánico, La Plaza San Martín, El truco, Final del año, Un patio, Barrio reconquistado, Vanilocuencia, Villa Urquiza, Sala vacía, Inscripción sepulcral su valor ..., Rosas, Arrabal, Remordimiento por cualquier defunción, Jardín, Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro, La vuelta, La guitarra, Último resplandor, Amanecer, El sur, Carnicería, Alquimia, Benarés, Judengasse, Ausencia, Llaneza, Caminata, La noche de San Juan, Sábados, Trofeo, Forjadura, Atardeceres, Campos atardecidos, Despedida.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1943 Así que había sacado los siguientes poemas: "Música patria," "Ciudad," "Hallazgo," "Dictamen," "Alba desdibujada," "Llamarada," "Cercanías," "Caña de ámbar," "Inscripción sepulcral (Para el coronel don Francisco Borges, mi abuelo)." Además se cambiaron los títulos de "Inscripción sepulcral (Para el coronel Don Isidoro Suárez, mi bisabuelo)" (a "Inscripción sepulcral su valor ..."), "Resplandor" (a "Último resplandor") "Judería" (a "Judengasse"). Y se había añadido el poema "Campos atardecidos." 1969 El libro fue re-escrito de forma radical en 1969 y re-publicado... con un prefacio que negaba el hecho de que hubiera sido re-escrito.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1969 Pero por ejemplo, la versión de 1969 incluye el poema "Líneas que pude haber escrito y perdido hacia 1922" que sólo había apareciedo por primera vez en La Nación de 14 August 1966.http://www.borges.pitt.edu/1969 Ahora el libro consta de treinta y tres poemas: Afterglow, Amanecer, Arrabal, Atardeceres, Ausencia, Barrio recuperado, Benarés, Calle desconocida, Caminata, Campos atardecidos, Carnicería, Cercanías, Despedida, El Sur, El truco, Final de año, Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro, Inscripción sepulcral, Jardín, La noche de San Juan, La plaza San Martín, La Recoleta, La rosa, La vuelta, Las calles, Líneas que pude haber escrito y perdido hacia 1922, Llaneza, Remordimiento por cualquier muerte, Rosas, Sábados, Sala vacía, Trofeo y Un patio. Temas y estilo La temática de los poemas está relacionada con Buenos Aires, con sus personajes, sus calles y sus características. Los poemas son en verso libre y están en primera persona del singular y a veces del plural, que demuestran una gran unidad desde los puntos de vista de la voz, tono, léxico y de la temática. Así se dejan fácilmente atribuir a un mismo sujeto lírico, quien se manifiesta como un paseante fervoroso de Buenos Aires, cuyos espacios, emblemáticos o desconocidos, públicos o privados, evocan sucesivamente a la par sucesos o circunstancias personales y familiares.Lefere, Borges 22 Inspiración Buenos Aires Más allá de los años que pasó viviendo en Europa durante su juventud, Borges sentía a Buenos Aires como su patria verdadera. La académica María Luisa Bastos considera que “la novedad en la versión borgena de la ciudad no se debe a la originalidad de la anécdota ni del enfoque, sino al tono lírico y elegíaco, gracias al cual las calles apartadas, los arrabales, la luz de los patios pierden el tinte folklórico y la contemporaneidad para transformarse en puntos de referencia, espejos de las imágenes anteriores.”Bastos, Borges ante la crítica argentina 79 Borges decidió plasmar su forma de ver la ciudad, el sentimiento, sus personajes más representativos y sobre todo la emoción que le produjo el descubrimiento y la contemplación de los barrios bonaerenses.Zito, El Buenos Aires de Borges 23 “En su alma golpean fuerte las barriadas modestas, sus calles íntimas y familiares como patios. A diferencia de otros poetas, que miraron la ciudad con orgullo y con admiración, Borges contempla sus barrios con una ternura desconocida.”Zito, El Buenos Aires de Borges 51 Luis Marínez Cuitiño considera que la En el poema de Vanilocuencia se presenta a la ciudad como algo que excede las posibilidades de la lengua, como abstracción poética. Y dicha imposibilidad de acomodar la percepción a la palabra refleja la preocupación del autor ante los desplazamientos entre el habla y el pensamiento o el sentir.Albert Robatto, Borges, Buenos Aires y el tiempo 65 En Amanecer se cuestiona si Buenos Aires es sólo un sueño en la mente del poeta o algo más. Con visible preocupación habla la voz poética de ese sueño de las almas; principalmente de las que al amanecer hacen posible la realidad de la ciudad.Albert Robatto, Borges, Buenos Aires y el tiempo 66 Luminosidad y ocaso El crítico Carlos Alberto Zito argumenta que en Fervor de Buenos Aires la luminosidad es “elemento fundamental de la pintura que Borges hace de su ciudad … Fuertemente visuales, estas composiciones, más que describir la ciudad, la iluminan, y son muchas veces sólo la emoción de la luz en las calles porteñas,”Zito, El Buenos Aires de Borges 36 como en el poema “Calle desconocida”. “Una y otra vez, como previendo su ceguera, Borges aborda el tema del ocaso, de la luz que se extingue, de la penumbra inminente”.Zito, El Buenos Aires de Borges 37 Nótese dicho elemento sobre todo en “Afterglow”, “Ausencia”, “Atardeceres”, “Campos atardecidos”, “Líneas que pude ver escrito y perdido hacia 1922” y “Las calles”. El arrabal Fervor de Buenos Aires se inscribe en una época en la que la ciudad de Buenos Aires no ha sido poetizada como Borges habría deseado, desde el punto intermedio en que en convergen la urbe y el campo: el arrabal.Cajero Vázquez, Antonio. “Para la lectura de Fervor de Buenos Aires”. En Olea Franco, Rafael. Fervor crítico por Borges. México: El Colegio de México. 2006. pp. 13-34. P. 20. Sobre el espacio del arrabal Robin Lefere considera que la determinación y la definición del arrabal borgeano no son nada simples. Primero encontramos un desdoblamiento del espacio del arrabal: el “arrabal’ propiamente dicho, es decir espacios periféricos pero urbanos aún y las “afueras”, espacios extraurbanos que funcionan como ecos nostálgicos de la pampa argentina. El rasgo esencial que comparten es la oposición al espacio céntrico de la gran urbe bonaerense. Así el arrabal es un espacio estético y simbólico, casi exclusivamente visitado por un flaneur quien experimenta evocaciones espirituales.Lefere, “Fervor de Buenos Aires en contextos” 217 Elementos filosóficos En “Afterglow” Borges adopta una pose filosófica desengañada, se decide a arrancar las máscaras de los habitantes de este mundo, aunque tras la máscara sólo esté la nada.Arana, La eternidad de lo efímero 97 El poema de “El truco” plantea que la mejor solución de la vida es dejarse llevar por la baraja, que desplaza la vida y que hace olvidar el destino.Vitier, «El tema de la muerte» 138 Sobre El truco Edelweis Serra considera que “es una intuición metafísica a propósito del tiempo: un tiempo que de destruir por la homologación de las acciones cotidianas, reiteradas del hombre, pues, al vivir en el pasado, anula la fluencia sucesiva del tiempo y crea una suerte de eternidad … símbolo de ese universo del hombre impermeable al tiempo, fijado y eternizado para siempre.”Serra, “Vida, tiempo y eternidad” 117 En “La Recoleta” se saluda a la muerte digna y respetable igualadora de almas. Sobre ‘La recoleta’ Cintio Vitier piensa que “la muerte se nos expone al principio como un resignado convencimiento y una ‘deseable dignidad’. Nos escuchamos con gesto benévolamente y cierto dulce escalofrío junto a su sombra amable. Se trata aquí de la belleza, de la tradicional elegancia de la muerte."Vitier, “El tema de la muerte” 138 Así mismo Vitier continúa exponiendo que Continuando con ‘Remordimiento por cualquier defunción’ “la muerte de otro provoca … un sentido de culpabilidad, no tanto por la muerte misma, sino por seguir viviendo a expensas de la muerte de ese otro. Y si bien este continuar viviendo es signo de perduración a su vez la inmortalidad de la tierra se transforma en un remordimiento.”Serra, “Vida, tiempo y eternidad” 124 En el poema "Inscripción en cualquier sepulcro" hay una reflexión metafísica frente a una lápida, imagen de la muerte y de la caducidad humana, un canto a la inmortalidad más que una elegía. Es decir, hay algo esencial que sigue su curso después de la muerte y sobrevive a la finitud: la vida que continúan viviendo los otros en el tiempo posterior, como garantía de perduración, de inmortalidad que el alma reclama como una supervivencia realizada por quienes sin interrupción van sobreviviendo a los que mueren.Serra, “Vida, tiempo y eternidad” 121 En el poema ‘Inscripción sepulcral’ el tema de la muerte se presenta como un culto a los antepasados que estará presente en toda su obra.Barnatán, Marcos Ricardo. Conocer Borges y su obra. Barcelona: DOPESA. 1978. P. 26 “Final de año” establece que desfondar la realidad del universo no basta: incluso reducido a una experiencia, hay que preguntarse porqué no acaba de sedimentarse en algo sólido como ser, o dispersarse en algo volátil como el tiempo.Arana, La eternidad de lo efímero 98 En el poema "Amanecer," Borges cita claramente a Berkeley y a Schopenhauer y vuelve a señalar la metafísica idealista en que apoya su poética filosófica.Blanco Amores de Pagaella, “Los temas esenciales” 107 El amor “Borges no fue un gran poeta amoroso, e incluso en su prosa el tema se rehúye con una sistemática premeditación embargo encontramos rasgos de amor adolescente que quedará marcado en el poema 'Despedida.'”Barnatán, Jorge Luis Borges 73 De igual forma el poema “Sábados” se inspira en sus constantes visitas a la quinta de las hermanas Lange donde el joven Borges conoció a Concepción Guerrero de la cual se enamoró. Concepción tenía dieciséis años, por lo que la única posibilidad de encuentro entre ambos era en las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo en casa de los Lange todos los sábados.Zito, El Buenos Aires de Borges 104 Dedicatorias El libro incluye poesías dedicadas a Juan Manuel de Rosas, gobernador de Buenos Aires durante dos períodos en el siglo XIX, al Cementerio de la Recoleta, a los arrabales y a los cuchilleros, entre otros elementos. Recepción En 1923, después de haber publicado su primer libro de poemas Fervor de Buenos Aires, la poesía de Borges es peyorativamenteSegún la opinión de Marssuh, Borges 20 considerada por Roberto A. Ortelli en la siguiente manera: Sin embargo, las críticas estuvieron polarizadas y hacia 1924, Ramón Gómez de la Serna escribe: Enrique Díez Canedo hacia 1924 comenta que: “Los versos de Jorge Luis Borges se distinguirían entre los de todos sus compañeros por la seguridad rítmica, por la riqueza verbal, por el desdén del nuevo lugar común.” Pereda Valdés en 1926 apunta que: “Borges es en la actualidad el primer poeta de Buenos Aires”. Posteriormente en 1961 Gloria Videla y José Emilio Pacheco afirman la influencia expresionista alemana, desde la estancia de Borges en Suiza.Enrique Díez Canedo, “''Fervor de Buenos Aires'',” Letras de América (Madrid, 15 de marzo de 1924); Pereda Valdés, “Jorge Luis Borges, poeta de Buenos Aires,” Nosotros (Buenos Aires, 1926) XX, T.52, 106-109; Gloria Videla, “Presencia americana en el ultraísmo español,” Revista de Literatura Argentina e Iberoamericana (Mendoza, 1961) 3.3, 7-25; José Emilio Pacheco, “Los poemas de Borges,” Gaceta (México, 1961) 6.78, 3. Todos citados en Albert Robatto, Borges, Buenos Aires y el tiempo 43. Anderson Imbert en 1966 se refiere así de la trilogía Fervor de Buenos Aires, Luna de enfrente y Cuadernos de San Martín: :Como todo lírico Borges se cantaba a sí mismo. Y eligió el género tradicional para el lirismo, que es el verso. Pero pronto se vio que Borges al cantarse a sí mismo, no se quedaba en los viejos temas: amor, muerte, dolor, soledad, naturaleza, felicidad, el pasado de su país, la realidad de su ciudad, sino que incluía en su temario preocupaciones más propias de la metafísica: el tiempo, el sentido del Universo, la personalidad del hombre. Es decir, que se vio que Borges, al cantarse a sí mismo, se cantaba también en el instante mismo en que estaba pensando. Lirismo de intelectual, puesAnderson Imbert. Historia de la literatura hispanoamericana. T. II. México: FCE. 1966. P. 229.. Al respecto de la valoración de Anderson Imbert, Borges responde: “Mi suerte es lo que suele denominarse poesía intelectual. La palabra es casi un oxímoron; el intelecto (la vigilia) piensa por medio de abstracciones, la poesía (el sueño), por medio de imágenes, de mitos, de fábulas. La poesía intelectual debe entretejer gratamente esos dos procesosBorges, Jorge Luis. “Prologo” a “La cifra” en “Obras Completas 1975-1985”. Bs. As.:Emecé. 1989. Citado en Barros, Jenny. Borges la palabra y el amor. Montevideo: Ed. Técnica SRL. 1996. P. 20. ". Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Barros, Jenny. Borges la palabra y el amor. Montevideo: Ed. Técnica SRL. 1996. Anderson Imbert. Historia de la literatura hispanoamericana. T. II. México: FCE. 1966. De Mora, Carmen. “La invención de Buenos Aires en la poesía de Borges” (49-63) En Lefere Robin. Borges en Bruselas. Madrid: Visor libros. 2000. Enlaces externos * [http://www.literatura.us/borges/fervor.html Prólogo a la versión de 1969 de Fervor de Buenos Aires] en Literatura.us Categoría:Libros de poesía Categoría:Literatura de Argentina Categoría:Literatura en español Categoría:Obras de Jorge Luis Borges Categoría:Poesía moderna